This invention relates to novel C-4″ substituted derivatives of 9-deoxo-9a-aza-9a-homoerythromycin A that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoa agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds and to methods of treating bacterial infections and protozoa infections in mammals, fish and birds by administering the novel compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
Macrolide antibiotics are known to be useful in the treatment of a broad sprectrum of bacterial infections and protozoa infections in mammals, fish and birds. Such antibiotics include various derivatives of erythromycin A such as azithromycin which is commercially available and is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Like azithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, the novel macrolide compounds of the present invention possess potent activity against various bacterial infections and protozoa infections as described below.